Wake Up
by shadowpanda101
Summary: Reed tries to wake a stubborn Susan. One-shot. Written on a random urge for fluff. ReedSue


Wow, I've been on a writing spree this past week. I'm rather proud of myself ^-^! Anyway, like the summary says, I wrote this because of a random urge for fluff. Also, I got the idea for the fic and title from reading a Totally Spies fic called "Wake Up Call" by Poison's Ivy. I love it and I highly recommend it for any Scam/Sam fans. Well, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes

* * *

"Susan, wake up." Reed whispered to his wife, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Mmm…five more minutes." Susan grumbled, turning over and pulling the covers over her. While it wasn't what he wanted, Reed was grinning ear to ear. His wife was so cute when she talked in her sleep.

His smile quickly turned into an annoyed frown, he had to get her up. A little after her pregnancy had started, her fatigue had increased substantially, causing her to sleep in later than usual. That Reed could understand, but come on; it was already 1:00 p.m.! The stretchy scientist lightly shook his wife's shoulder again, only getting an inaudible grumble as a response.

"What else can I do?" Reed asked to no one in particular. Just then a thought crossed his mind. He looked at Susan's shoulder, noticing the small bare spot between her neck and the pink nightgown she was wearing. Stretching his neck, he placed his lips on the spot, giving her a tender kiss. The expecting mother slightly stirred, but quickly settled down and remained still. Giving off another irritated sigh, the FF leader stretched a little more, this time giving him a good look at her face.

Her eyes were closed in content sleep, her golden locks partly shrouding them. Her pink lips were barely parted in a small "o" shape. The outline of her protruded belly could be seen through the sheets. Reed couldn't help but smile; he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have his dream girl. It seemed like only yesterday that they had met in college, now here they are, married and a child on the way. He pecked the blonde beauty on her cheek. Her eyes fluttered, but remained shut.

"_I still have one more trick." _The expecting father thought, inching towards her cherry lips. Closing the distance between them, he crushed his own mouth against hers. Sapphire orbs flew open, giving their owner a confused look. Susan stared stunned as her husband kept his lips firm on hers, determined not to give in. Not sure what to do, she pressed back on him, returning his gesture of love. This continued for several seconds until Reed pulled back.

"Good morning." Susan groggily told, still amazed at what had just occurred.

"I believe you mean Good afternoon." This caused the blonde's sleepy state to turn into one of shock.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, it's one in the afternoon." The stretchy scientist replied, getting his body to rejoin his neck.

"Ahh! I can't believe I slept in that late!" She exclaimed, slowly sitting up in their bed.

"Nor can I. You used to always get up at 8:00 for an early morning jog." Reed told his wife, recounting the memories of how he would sometimes pass her by on said jogs.

"Well, I can't help it." She countered, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. At this Reed started chuckling. Susan stared at him until she started giggling herself. Their laughing fest continued for a few minutes until they started gasping for air.

"I still say it's not my fault." The blonde stated between pants. Once she calmed down, her gazed shifted from her husband to her expanded abdomen, a loving expression gracing her features. She placed a hand on her rounded stomach and started rubbing it.

"Only three more months." She whispered, never taking her eyes off her belly.

"Three more months." Reed repeated, placing his hand on his wife's.

"I still can't believe we're gonna be parents." Susan stated with excitement clear in her voice.

"I can't either." Reed replied, still staring at his wife's belly. He could hear a faint chuckle coming from the blonde. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just remembering when I first told you I was pregnant. You looked at me with this freaky expression then fainted. I had to tell you again after you woke up."

"Well…" The scientist replied, the heat rising in his cheeks, "can you blame me. Learning that you're wife's pregnant is a lot to absorb."

"Okay, I'll give you that, but it was funny nonetheless." The expecting mother stated while still giggling. Her chortling continued until she winced in pain.

"Susan, what's wrong?" Reed asked with concern heavy in his voice.

"Hu…hungry…Starvation taking over." The blonde replied, an overdramatic look of pain on her face. The scientist gave a sigh of relief and smiled at his wife.

"Alright, what would you like?" Susan tapped her finger on her chin, a thoughtful expression dominating her face.

"How about a biscuit covered in blueberry sauce?" Reed gave her a slightly disgusted look, which she caught, "What? It comes with the whole pregnant thing."

"Alright, alright. It'll be ready in a minute." The scientist replied, holding his hands up defensively. He gave his wife a light kiss on the lips and trailed towards the kitchen.

* * *

So, how was it? Tell me in a review!

See ya~!


End file.
